Story of The Two
by YellowMoonFlower
Summary: The last bachelor of Mineral Town, and also her crush, Cliff, is going to marry tomorrow. In her sadness, the gentle police came and offered her an option...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_ Harvest Moon and all the characters I used here belong to Natsume. I only have the plot.

 _World:_ HM More Friends of Mineral Town.

 _Warning:_ Slow paced, Cracked pairing, Grammar error(s)

* * *

 **"Story of the two"**

 **~1~**

..

.

* * *

Snow drops had falling from Mineral Town's sky for couples days. This town almost covered in white completely. Yes, everything: roads, roof tops, trees, earth, her farm, even the rivers.

Claire was sitting on a bench which placed at one Rose Square's side. She put her hands in her jacket's side pockets. Her eyes were exploring all the white view which spreads in front of her.

There, in her right jacket pocket, she hide a wedding invitation. She had it in her palm for long that she almost ripped it. Yeah, it was her crush, Cliff, and Ann's wedding invitation.  
Their wedding gave a big blow to Claire's heart, and it was still hard for her to accept this reality. She had always, always loving him for these four year... and see what happened? She still couldn't snatch his feeling for Ann. Not that she hate Ann... she liked her. Ann was a good, cheerful, and beautiful girl. Really, even though she was a tomboy... as a girl Claire knew how beautiful and captivative this girl. Ann also has nice body, not like her flat body.

"Ah... it's over... for real," Claire whispered to herself. She felt so weak right now. She couldn't do anything. Tomorrow was the date when she would lost all her chance.

As her thought became heavier, she started to cry. Her tears keep flowing until a low tone voice called her name. "Claire?"

Claire not raised her head immediately. She knew that voice. It was Harris, the only police in this town. She got panicked when Harris started walking closer to her. She tried to sweep her tears with her sleeves, but she failed. The tears keep dripping, drop by drop.

"Wa-wait! Don't come any closer!" she shouted while covered her face using her left hand. Her other hand was raising, giving sign to harris not to move closer to her.

"Uhm... sorry," said Harris. The young police knew that Claire was crying for sure. Yet seeing her reaction, he thought Claire didn't want Harris to disturb her.

"Need an ear? Or should I leave you alone?" asked Harris carefully. Though it sounded like a lame question for Claire. Well, that was Harris for you. He was rather stiff... or maybe... innocent?

That question success to make Claire let out a chuckled.

"Hahaha, what's that? Why did you asked something like that?" asked Claire. Her voice sounded strange because it was mixed between laughs and cries.

"Eh? Ah... I just want to make sure. You know, I don't want to make you feel worse..." Harris answered honesty. It curved a smile on her face.

"I think you already knew the reason, right?" guessed Claire.

"... Well, things aren't always go as the way you want. Guess my love for Aja is one of them..." said Harris as he sat beside Claire. Claire smiled. He told her his unrequited love to Aja means he already knew that she had heartbroken from Cliff and Ann's marriage.

"Don't sit beside me. We seems like those rejected fruits at supermarket..." Claire looked Harris with her eyebrows frown. Her usual jokes that brought out big laughs of them.  
When they laugh finally stopped, Harris looked at Claire with his serious black eyes but smile on his lips.

"Hey, Claire. What if... we get married?" asked Harris with his funny eyes. Claire didn't anticipate this, so she literally stunned by the surprising question.

"Get... married?"

"Yeah. I mean... look. I'm twenty nine now, and you're twenty four. Not a big age gap, rigt? And also... it looks like everybody in this town already settled down," explained Harris. "We're always been a close friend. So why don't we try it? We can start from going out."

A blunt explanation from Harris made Claire frowned even more.

It was true that they had been a very good friendship. They often told each other about their romance problems, which wasn't going well. Shortly, a comrade in broken heart.

"Are you okay with me?" Claire asked. She still frowned, never thought that Harris would suggest that option.

"You're a sweet and hard-working girl. I always like you. Rather, I should asked if you're fine with someone like me?"

Claire shook her head.

"You're a good and gentle guy. You're always listening to my complaint. And we often hang out together at Gotz's place and the Inn. I have... no problem with you. Actually, I always like you too," this time Claire explained as she noticed that it might be a very good idea.

Harris smiled and offer his right hand for hand shake. "Let see if this 'like' might change into love? And let's move on together?"

Claire took his hand and smiled clumsily. She didn't know if it was alright to build a love relationship like this. But she didn't want to dwell forever in her broken heart.

 _Rather than fall in love... I choose to build a love._

* * *

One nice sunday morning. Claire was ready in her simple blue one-piece when her door knocked. She opened the door, and found unusual Harris. He wore black suit with red bow, a classic pair.

"Ready?" he asked as his eyes screening Claire's attire.

Claire smiled and nodded. "I'm set. Let's go!"

It was the day of Cliff and Ann's marriage. Both Claire and Harris has set to meet up and go to the chruch together, as a couple. Actually, it was difficult for claire to attend this event, but she had to sail her heart to move on. By attending his marriage, she would took off her anchor on Cliff's heart.

When they reached the crunch's gate, Harris stopped and took Claire's hand.

"Is it alright to hold hands?" Harris asked for permission.

Claire chuckled, smiled while her face was blushing a little. "It's okay. We're couple now!"

As expected, lot of her friends surprised by her and Harris being together. Especially Popuri, who knew her feeling for Cliff for these past years.

"I thought you won't come," Popuri whisper to her ear. Both of them sat beside each other on chruch bench. It had been a while they hadn't meet each other since Popuri had to go to the town with his husband except summer. Today she came especially for Ann and Cliff's marriage.

"I have to come. I need to say my congratulation properly," she answered with a smile, which was confused Popuri.

"Since when you're together with Harris? You never tell me 'bout this," Karen, another girl who got married last Summer, joined for digging information.

Claire noticed Harris looked at her from his seat. He sat beside others guys from village, and smiled at her the moment their eyes meet. "Yesterday?"

"Eeh?! Yest...!" Karen and Popuri's voiced were stopped by Doug's scary eyes and hissed.

Popuri lowered her voice and whispered to Claire's left ear, "Sorry. I don't know what had happened, but... I wish you a happy romance, Claire!"

"Me too. He's a good guy. I personally think he's better than my husband in many aspects... like, calmness and matureness?" Karen's started her blabbing, induced her two friend's chuckles.

"Ah, it's started," Popuri asked them to quiet and look at the procession.

It was a wonderful wedding. Even Claire knew how happy her beloved man right then. It showed in his flustered facial expression.

Both the groom and the bride seemed so happy...

"Congratulation, Cliff, Ann," Claire whispered as she held her hand in front of her chest, making a wish to Harvest Goddess so that they would be happy for the rest of their life. And also... a wish for her own happy love.

~000~

Mineral Town was a little town with a little birth rate. So when a baby born in this town, like a habit, every villager would came to take a look and give them bless. That day, after ten years without any newborn child, Mary would give birth for the first time. Doctor and Elli, his wife and also his trusted assistant, has prepared everything for the day. The baby was a boy, born with 8.5 pounds and 14 inchs. A healthy and chubby boy.

"Aw~ he's so cute, Mary... he has your face..." said Claire when she visited Mary in hospital with Harris.

"Lucky he doesn't has his father's scarry face! Haha!" Harris added his comment.

"What do you mean by that, Harris?" a voice came from the door. It was Gray with his natural cold expression.

"That's what I mean, Gray," he put his index finger on both his eyebrows and lift it a bit, made his expression turn to angry expression. This made a laugh came from Claire and Mary.

"Really, you should smile more, Honey," Mary gave him advice, which she has been gave to him for many many times. But he always answered like usual: "My face already like this. Just look at my Granpa if you want to make sure!"

The atmosphere felt so warm around Gray-Mary couple, that made Claire want to smile more.

"It must be nice to have your own family," stated Claire suddenly, made a small silence in the room.

Mary took this chance to tease Harris, "Well, just ask Harris when he'll propose you and make your little lovey dovey family. Don't take too long like the man over there!"

The man over there was Gray, of course. It took four years for Gray until he could brave himself to propose Mary and they could move on from 'going out' to 'married'.

"It's true," this time Gray didn't deny. "When are you going to propose her?"

The question made Harris and Claire could only smile in silent, until Harris broke that long silent, "Uhm... we're just going out some weeks ago, so..."

"Yeah, of course. Take your time, Harris, Claire. I just want to tell you... that you might just know the real love after you married. Only after you married, you came to know the real traits of your partner, hehe."

~000~

"Is she a physic?" asked Harris when he walked Claire home from hospital. He talked about Mary's advice for them. It was as if she knew that they were not in love... yet.

"No way. She's just talking. She's novelist, remember?" Claire tend to act indifference about some things.

"May be," replied Harris. As they walking, they saw May running from afar. She seemed in hurry.

"Uncle Hariiiisss!" She shouted so loud when she noticed Harris's face.

Harris crouched down to make his eyes and may's in the same level, and asked calmly, "What's wrong, May? Calm down please?"

May tried to control her breathing, but she didn't want to waste time, so she said to them while panting, "Ha-Hannah! Hannah tried to climb up the tree, but she can't go down! Then Stu tried to help her, but he stuck on the tree!"

"Where's the tree?" asked Claire.

"Near the carpenter's house!"

"That so? Let's go!"

They rushed to the wood and they saw the ten years old boy stuck on the tree, while a brown dog barked on him from bellow. From the view you get, it seemed like a boy who couldn't get down because he afraid of dog.

"Hannah! You managed to climb down!" cried May as she hugged her doggie.

Harris looked up and saw the boy above him. Stu climbed so far... and he sure the tree wouldn't be able to stand if he also climbed the tree. "Stu, are you alright?!"

"I'm alright! Damn you, Hannah! If I know you can go down, I won't climb this stupid tree!" shouted Stu. Harris frowned when he heard the way Stu talked. Since when this cute boy turn into a brat?

"Can you go down by yourself?!" asked him again.

"I-I can! Don't underestimate me!"

Harris sighed.

"He's bluffing," he said to Claire. It was not like Claire didn't understand. It was clear that Stu trying to act cool in front of May by helping Hannah. But turned out he climbed too high that he couldn't go down by himself.

"It's okay. Just came down slowly. If you fall, I'll catch you," Harris stand right beneath Stu, ready to catch that brat.

"Ceh, told ya I'm alright!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just here to hug the tree, okay?"

Stu put his pissed face because of Harris' reason. He such a proud brat. "Aaah, whatever. I'm coming down!"

Up there, he tried to move his leg carefully, searching for a stepping. Harris became worried and instruct him which step he had to take.

"Move your left leg first... yeah. Left again... right. Now your..."

He stopped as Stu slipped and falling. May and Claire automatically came to help, but Harris caught him first. In Princess catch.

"Are you okay?" Harris asked, worried.

"I'm okay. Thank you, please let me down," thanked him with blushing cheek.

The look of Harris caught Stu in princess style , and him blushing after that, made Claire chuckled. It was kinda sweet. After that accident solved, the children back to their home, so with Claire and Harris.

"You're cool just now," complimented Claire with a big smile after they reach her house's door.

Harris smiled, "Really? So, have you fallen for me?"

"Ahahaha! I don't know! Maybe?" she laughed it off.

The moment she laugh, Harris curved a gentle smile on his lips. Somehow, the atmosphere between them became so warm. Maybe because of the spring dusk light. Maybe because they just met a happy warm family and the newborn baby. Maybe because they have known each other better as the day they've spend together. They didn't know exactly. But...  
Harris moved his right hand slowly to touch Claire's cheek. Both of them looked into each other eyes intensely. And Harris' body moved itself closer to Claire's. For the first time after five weeks they were going out, he kissed her. A gentle, clumsy, and short kiss.

"Uhm... Well, I'm going... for usual patrol," said Harris. His cheeks were blushing, just like Claire's cheeks. They laughed when they noticed each other's clumsiness.

"It sounds lame, but... that's my first kiss," revealed Claire. Harris smiled wider as he told her the same thing. "Haha, we're such a slow adult," she said.

"No. I don't think so. I mean... we're too focus on someone all this time. That we became so loyal and couldn't see anyone beside our bias. Thinking like a fan girl?" Harris closed his talk with a joke, as usual. He expected Claire to laugh, but she wasn't.

She just had a little small and answered shortly, "Yeah."

~000~

 **Summer.** Popuri came back to the town with his husband Kai to open their beach store. Within this rare opportunity, she and Karen decided to sleep over in Claire's house.

"It's been a while since we have our moments together! I missed those time without husband!" Popuri sighed as she lay on the bed.

Karen followed her and sat at bed's side. "Eh? Isn't it nice to be able to see Kai everyday? You always missed him whenever he leave the town."

Hearing this, Popuri smile and blushing. Such typical of her.

"So, what's wrong with you lately?" asked Karen to Claire unpredictably.  
"Hm? Me?"

Karen smiled. "You look kinda down. Even Harris don't understand why you avoided him."

"That's why whe have sleep over today. To listen a maiden's heart rambling!" stated Popuri.

Aware of her friends' attention to her, she felt very warm inside her. She hugged her two best friend and started to cry and tell her 'rambling'.  
It was true that she felt down lately. And the cause was Harris' statement back then: _he couldn't see other girl than Aja._

"He's different than me. I've completely give up on Cliff. But Harris hasn't get answer from Aja. What if... someday she came back while Harris' still with me? He'll lost his chance to get together with Aja. Wouldn't it unfair for Harris?"

"Hey, Claire. Do you love Harris?" asked Popuri. Hearing this answer, she paused for a minute. She never really thought about it to the point she could say clearly that she love him. But the time someone asked about her feeling... her heart skipped. She remembered all the moments she had with Harris. He was so gentle and honest. Being with him, she felt safe, warm, and comfortable. She didn't know since when she get the feeling. She wanted to touch him more. She wanted to stay with him more. She wanted to act spoiled and laugh together with him more and more. She wanted him to smile only to her. The feeling was different than her jumping and exploding feeling for Cliff back then. It was more gentle, flowing so naturally that she almost didn't notice it...

"Yeah. I love him."

~000~

Harris was doing his usual patrol route. In the morning, he went to Barley's Yodel Farm to chat and checked the old man health. After that, he would go to Gotz hood to view the forest condition. Lately he got report about people from other town that thrown rubbish in Mineral Town forest. In order to capture the culprit, he had patrol more around forest from day to night, so he hadn't meet his girlfriend lately. In addition, she seemed avoided him since the day they kissed.

"I wonder if she hated it," said Harris to Gotz. Harris was sitting on the log, while Gotz was polished a book selves he made for Zack's relation.

"Hated what?" Gotz asked while his hand didn't stop working.

"The kissed."

Gotz shrugged his shoulder, "Heh, what are you? High school children?"

"Come on, I'm serious, Gotz," Harris was not in the mood to joke. But Gotz seemed not care about his complaint.

"Did she closed her eyes and smiled when you kissed her?"

"Uhm... yeah,"

"Then she didn't hate it. Why're you so worry?"

"She didn't hate it. But... did she love it?" asked Harris.

This time Gotz stopped his work and look Harris with his scary face. "Dude, how could I know. Just asked her, will ya?"

"No way, it's awkward..."

"Where's your ball? The same goes for you. Have you ever tell her that you love her? No, actually, do you love her?"

"..."

"Well?"

"... I don't know."

.

(To be continue...)

.

.

A/N :

Aaah, yokatta, I could finish the first chapter! Is the pace too slow? Actually, I want to make it as one shot, but things became longer as I write it... *such troublesome author*

Thank you for reading this fanfic, and see you!

edited: thank you for the review, I edited some grammar error, though I'm not sure I've fixed everything x|


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:_ Harvest Moon and all the characters I used here belong to Natsume. I only have the plot.

 _World:_ HM More Friends of Mineral Town.

 _Warning:_ Slow paced, Cracked pairing, Grammar error(s)

* * *

 **"Story of the two"**

 **~2~**

..

.

* * *

"This morning, Harris caught the culprit who littering forest. He even use a pick up car to brought the garbage there. He's someone from neighbor village," said Gotz, informed Claire when she paid a visit to his house at noon.

Claire eyes gotten larger as she heard the news.

"I never heard about that!" claimed her, surprised.

"Heeh... he haven't told you about his investigation? So it's true that you guys are on cold war lately?" Gotz started to get in the topic. Claire frowned. She couldn't deny her cold relationship with Harris these days. Thanks to her unsecured feeling about Harris and Aja, she had this automatic 'run-if-you-see-Harris' switch on.

"It's not like that. I just... can't face him, somehow..." her voice was getting lower as she talked Gotz back.

"What's the matter?" Gotz patted his table, hinted Claire to come closer and sat in front of him.

Claire did what he asked, sat in front of him, rested her elbow on the table. "I don't know. I mean... I love him. But I'm afraid if he's still in love with Aja. Maybe I just feel insecure? I started to think that our decision to date each other is just stupid..."

Gotz heaved a sigh, leaned his tired back to his chair. "Geez, why the two of you always make things complicated?"

"Yeah?" She didn't understand why Gotz used 'the two of you', but he refused to explain it and just shrugged it off.

"Nothing. Just go find Harris at clinic. He got a pretty serious wound from the culprit, I wonder if he's still able to breath..."

"Eh? Wha... why don't you tell me earlier Gotz?! I'm going!"

And so, she was running like a flash, leaving Gotz smirking by himself.

"Such troublesome couple..."

~000~

Claire was running with all her might to the hospital. She excused herself to Elli and barging to doctor's room. Harris was there, sitting right in front of the doctor. He turn his face as soon as he heard Claire called his name.

"Harris! Are you okay?"

"Yeah?" Harris looked at her, smiling innocently on her desperate face. He did wound. And the doctor was cleaning his wound with alcohol. A small cut on his elbow.

"You are okay," Claire said to herself.

Harris still didn't understand, but he confirmed it, "Yes, I'm okay."

Doctor laughed to see Claire's changing mood from desperate to relieve. "What's wrong Claire?" asked the doctor.

"Uhm... Gotz told me that Harris is badly wounded. I thought my heart would stop. Fuuh..." she explained.

"That's sweet. But don't worry your boy is safe. Just a little cut because he hit rock from wrestling."

Claire eyes became bigger at the last part. Hearing his boyfriend wrestling with bad person made her worried even more. Though he aware that it was part of his duty as police.

The doctor finished his treatment and let Harris back to his patrol. Claire was still with him and acompany him to his usual place.

"Sorry for making you worried," apologized Harris.

Claire shook her head, "Nah. I... I'm sorry. I don't even know that you got case lately. I'm sorry for... avoiding you."

Harris stopped walking and looked at his girlfriend's guilty face. So it was true that she avoided him. He didn't like it when he couldn't see her. He wanted to see that face, that blue sapphire eyes, that blonde hair, that natural pink lips everyday. Why?

"Why?" Harris spoke up his mind unconsciously. His mixed thoughts made his face literally expressionless. And Claire got panic by that. She took it as, 'why did you avoiding me?'.

"Eh? Uhm... be-because... you said that you can't forget Aja. I wonder if someday she'll return and you're still with me... it'll be hard for you to get her to your side... right?" Claire tried to explain her feeling. "I... somehow I feel insecure."

 _Ah._

 _So that's why._

 _Because of what I said back then, she take it as 'I can't forget Aja' and get her worried over that._

 _She worried over me loving other girl._

 _But what about her? What about her feeling to Cliff? Did she get over it?_

Harris looked at Claire's eyes. Trying to understand her feeling. But she didn't let him looked at her eyes for too long. She was blushing, trying to turn her eyes away from him. It made Harris want to lock her eyes to him only, so he put his forehead onto hers.

"Ha-Harris... we're in public now. Someone might see... us..."

Harris smiled over her shyness. It was cute.

He finally put some distance between them. Still wearing the same smile, he asked her, "Due to investigation, I haven't eat anything since yesterday. May I have your delicious stew, like, now?"

She thought she has stunned by that smile of him. Her heart felt like it was going to burst. She had to said it. She want to said it.

"Harris!"

Ah, interruption. Someone called Harris. It was a pretty girl with waving long black hair. A girl who had similar face as Manna.

 _No way. What a classic plot._

"It's Aja, remember? How do you do!"

~000~

 _It's predictable. How could the author make my story so predictable? After this, would it be Won or Kappa or even worse, the Gourmet that would come and give me marriage offer next?_

"Of course I remember," replied Harris. He could feel Claire was grab his sleeves loosely. _What a timing_ , he thought. "I've heard about your coming back yesterday," he continued while looking at Claire's doomed face. She frowned her forehead when she heard that.

 _So Harris knew about Aja's in Mineral Town._

"Eeh... so you knew. Why haven't you come to winery?" she asked. She talked so confidently, clearly knew about Harris' feeling to her.

Out of the blue, Harris grabbed Claire's shoulder and positioned her very close to him.

"Well, I have some business with this little lady. Glad you're back to the town. See ya," Harris excused himself as he took Claire's hand and walked away.

"Hey, wait!" Aja stopped them.

"Yes?" asked Harris calmly, with his usual smile.

Aja frowned when she saw that. He never smiled like that when he was with her. He always nervous, hopeless guy. "You changed." Her eyes then fell to the blonde girl next to him, " And who are you?"

"Eh? Uhm, I'm Claire..."

"My girlfriend," added Harris.

Aja's black eyes gotten bigger. But Harris didn't care enough to talk her more.

"See ya, Aja!" shouted Harris with a big smile. He then guided Claire to her house as he grab her hand. Claire didn't say anything. She was too stunned by Harris' big back in front of him. She wanted to hug that big back of him. She wanted to touch him more.

~000~

Claire was cooking stew while Harris was sitting beside dining table. The television was on, but Harris' eyes didn't watch it. His eyes looking at the blonde who was busy stirred the stew.

"Harris, can you stop staring at me so much?" she pleased. She couldn't concentrate because her heart was beating so bad.

"I can't. It's been so long since I see you. I just want to satisfy my eyes," said Harris, whether he did it on purpose or not, it was a deadly shot to Claire's heart. So deadly that her face became red to her ears...

"Harris, you're pervert," she said. The words send a noticed to the young police's brain about how bold his statement just now.

 _Did I just say... 'Satisfy my eyes'? Oh damn._

"So-sorry! I didn't mean it that way. What I mean is..." he lost his words. Suddenly he felt so embarassed. "Sorry..."

"Pfff!" a small laugh came from Claire. Her face was still as red as before, but her annoyed face had changed to a smile. "That's more like you, Mr. Police!"

Looking at her girlfriend happily teased him, his heart felt warm. Somehow it was nostalgic. He remembered his passed mom cooking for him like this when he was little. He smiled happily, waiting for his mother's pride stew. Just like that... days passed by peacefully.

"Claire... would you make a family with me?" asked Harris when Claire about to put his stew on the table.

"Eh?"

Harris' surprising phrase almost make the bowl in her hand slipped, but Harris grabbed it safely.

"Wow, be careful, Claire," he then put the bowl on the table. When he look up, he surprised to see small water was dripping from Claire's eyes. She cried, yet she seem angry. She angry, yet her cheek blushed and she about to smile. Such complicated expression.

"You have to stop that bad habit of yours!" shouted her without trying to wipe her tears. "Said one thing after another, you made me feels like I've been swayed between heaven and hell continuously!"

"Did I?" Harris asked innocently.

 _Of course! He didn't notice it! This slow human being!_

"Seriously, this guy! I love you!" stated Claire clearly to his face.

A small interval took place before Harris stated his feeling with his usual innocent expression, "I love you too."

Claire frowned. She didn't believe the sacred words was said with that innocent expression.

"No kidding? Seriously, from your deepest heart?" she asked.

"No kidding. Seriously, from my deepest heart," replied Harris. His forehead frowned just like Claire, "Now that's rude. How could I kidding about this?"

Claire slumped down to her chair. She covered her red face with her hands. She couldn't see Harris' eyes anymore.

"You said those kind of things too lightly," Claire talked without release her hands. "When you asked me to marry you, when you told me that you like me, when you asked me whether I've fallen for you, when we kissed, or... when you hugged me..." her voice getting smaller as she aware how embarrassed she was saying all those stuff.

"So you think I said and did those things easily without any feeling?" asked Harris. Claire nodded. Right after that, she felt a touch on her fingers, and Harris lifted her hand, exposed her super red face to him.

 _Ah, indeed. That's cute._

He kissed her for the second time. A light but longer kiss than before.

Thus the super red Claire transformed into super extremely red Claire.

"I love you. No kidding. Seriously, from my deepest heart," Harris repeated his words while locked Claire's eyes into his.

Claire, still crying and tried to hold her nose from streaming, couldn't say anything anymore.

"haha! Look at your face. That's hilarious," he mocked her as he wiped her tears with his fingers.

Harris sat her down and he sat beside her. Still holding her hands, he planned to tell her everything. "Actually, I surprised myself how I didn't feel anything when I heard about Aja's coming back," told him with a smile. He paused to think for a second, "... well, maybe I really am spontaneous and slow person. I just understand that I love you when I see Aja. And thought, 'ah... the one I love is Claire afterall',"

His confession made Claire frowned. But he quickly made up for that. He put Claire's hand on his chest, and Claire could feel its skipping beat.

"But it's true. And I don't flirt anyone easily. Guess I can do it because... it's you. Yeah."

"That," Claire finally talked, "you just notice it the moment you said it, right?"

She bull's eyed him. He chuckled as he aware his slow romantic pace. But the chuckles didn't last long. Claire shut it off with their third kiss. She noticed that their kiss became longer as the number goes. Though it just a light kiss, like those high schooler does.

They released the kiss and smiled to each other.

"Let's eat?" asked Harris.

"Uhn," replied Claire. "Next time you come, please bring blue feather. Don't just propose me spontaneously like that," she meant it as joke, with her tsundere face. She took a glass of water to cool her head.

"I will," Harris said. He clapped his hand and pray for the food. And again, did his bad habit when he added, "...tonight."

Claire almost gushed water from her mouth if she didn't hold herself. "Eh? Tonight?!"

.

.

.

End.

.

.

A/N:

Thanks for reading! Thanks to snowmonsterrr, Karen-sama, and Mnemah for your precious review :D

Sorry for grammar error here and there, and my limited vocabulary.

And sorry for the absurd ending...

Still, I hope you enjoy this :)


End file.
